dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Rebooted
Dragon Ball Rebooted ドラゴンボール RB) is a series set during the events of the end of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. The events include the secret rise of Androids 21 and 22, the appearance of a new fighter from future East City and the return of a rebuilt villain: New Cell. It was written by AnimeTomboy1998. Sagas Dragon Ball Rebooted include the following eight sagas: *Reboot Saga *New Androids Saga *Future Saga *Mewsa Saga *Peaceful Saga *New Cell Saga *World's Strongest Android Saga *Goodbye Forever Saga Story Reboot Saga After the tough events of Buu, everyone is enjoying the peace while it lasts knowing that it won't last forever. However, far away from West City, an unknown scientist was going through the destroyed Dr. Gero's lab. While looking through his secret blueprints, he finds some with the title: 'Unfinished Works For 21 and 22.' Suspicious about these, he takes them back to his own lab, hoping to finish the blueprints and create these Androids. While training, Trunks and Vegeta notice a flash from afar. Trunks tries to think what this could be, if it was something normal or something worse; while Vegeta just don't take any interest in it and walks back to the house. Goten and Gohan also notice this flash, and hope that everything is still okay. The flash, however, is not anything calm. The flash was the scientist's lab after building the first android, 21, and she blew up part of the lab while escaping. Android 21 was designed as a teenage-looking girl with sapphire-blue shoulder-length straight hair and green eyes, wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt; a brown knee-length skirt; and black boots. She fled to West City to get away from the strange scientist, destroying some of his lab out of anger of not being built with her sister (Android 22). The androids were designed to be together in a manner of being siblings, and as backups if 17 and 18 would fail. After about an hour, a second flash appeared at the same spot. 22 was built and had the same anger about her sister. She quickly tracked her down and they were together. Android 22 was also designed as a teenage girl with onyx-purple shoulder-length curly hair and green eyes, wearing an outfit similar to 21: blue long-sleeved shirt; a brown knee-length skirt; and black boots. On the news channel, there was an alert about the androids causing danger and destruction throughout the city. When 18 saw this, she looked with surprise: she recognised those androids from the blueprints. She alerted everyone else about the new androids, and they were on their ready. New Androids Saga Android 18 is the first to come to contact with the new androids. They welcome 18 (this suggests that they were built with the knowledge of the earlier androids) and say that it's a pleasure to beat the 'weakest android.' 18 first commands to take on 21, and she agrees. 18 gets the first hit on 21 with her Accel Dance, then she hits back with Accel Circus (a power both 21 and 22 have, that consists of multiple kicks, punches then a massive energy blast) that slightly weakens 18. But before she could even stand back up, 21 kicks her up into the sky and blasts her back down. On a little bit of energy left, she declares defeat. But before she forfeits, Trunks flies in and punches 21 to the ground. He tells 18 that he saw the flashes from far away, and thought something was wrong; then realises it was the androids. While Trunks is struggling to destroy the first android, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta are on the way to the scene with Bulma below on her motorbike with Krillin and Marron in his arms to the battle. Once they arrive, Krillin rushes to 18 and sits with her while she rests and Bulma tries analysing the androids from below. Soon, 21 kicks Trunks down and drains out his energy through a system in her right hand. He is still able to walk and moves away from the battle. 21 seems unaffected by his attacks. Vegeta comes to contact with her and tries to destroy her himself, but soon is also sent to the ground after another performance of her Accel Circus and also took his energy through her hand. Bulma sees that similar to androids 19 and 20, they have the ability to drain energy after a battle to heal their systems. Also, there was no Red Ribbon logo on their bodies so another scientist created them, but she is not sure who. When Vegeta fell to the ground, Bulma rushed to him and helped him to safety with her. After a while, 18 wanted to try again and defeat this 'stronger' android, but Krillin persuades her that she is not as strong as those other androids and that it was like when everyone tried destroying her and 17. She says she'll wait and watch then, saying she can't sacrifice herself against the wishes of the guy she loves and they share a quick hug. Goten wants to be next, but Gohan suggests that he doesn't fight because she is obviously stronger than him. He agrees to not fight and lets him fight instead, and watches it from the ground. When they come face-to-face, 21 tries the first attack, but Gohan doges it. She tries again and he stops her again. After a few minutes, he gives her a punch under her face and kicks her down. But she isn't defeated yet and stands back up and continues. This time, she kicks him in his stomach and grasps his neck to drain his energy. But before she even started, he blew her away with an energy blast and finishes her off with a Kamehameha and sends her down into the ground and she's defeated. Shortly after, 18 walks over to the really weak android and pretends she'll take pity on her, but instead stomps her head to pieces and kill her once and for all. Now it's 22's turn to step up and defeat them all. Goku tells Gohan to go aside and rest also, and he agrees that he did use a lot of his energy in finishing off Android 21. He goes to Goten and watch the battle between Goku and Android 22. Goku gives the first hit but is quicky dodged by 22. After another few attemps, she sneaks behind him and kicked him in his back, almost to the bottom. But he gets back to her level and uses multiple energy blasts on her, making her slightly weaker. Whilst below, 18 was proud for finishing off 21, and so was Krillin and Bulma, but Gohan wasn't. He tells 18 that she should have actually taken pity on her and help her to stop being a killing machine, but she don't believe this and reacts by saying she could have continued trying to kill everyone if she did take pity. Soon, though, 18 does start feeling guilty for smashing her head into pieces. Back to the battle, 22 wasn't giving up that easily and was quite a challenge to Goku. He still couldn't believe how strong she was from just being built. That moment, Bulma realised who could have got the plans for new androids: Dr. Nure. Dr. Nure was a scientist who would go about finding secret plans in labs that were abandonned and sometimes would make his own additions. She took the remains on 21's body and had a look at the electronics inside, and saw the possible sign of Dr. Nure: the Nure programming circuitboard, a board he invented to make a system to drain energy out of its victims, which is the system through their hands. 22 also has another power besides Accel Circus: Rose Petal Blade Attack, where she blasts multiple shots of energy at the opponent, kicks them three times in the face and punches them down, which finishes them off. She tries this on Goku, blasting him, three kicks, but before she is able to finish it, he smashes her face and she falls. Thinking she's defeated, 18 comes into contact with 22 and promises for real to take pity on her. However, 22 is not really in need of help, but is fooling everyone. Once 18 helps her up, she uses Accel Circus on her. Suddenly, she retaliates with her Accel Dance, and tries to put all her energy in it, and succeeds. But, she is still not harmed that much. Goten begs to fight her, and after realising she is not as strong as at the start of the battle, they allow him to try and defeat her. He rushes to the android and quickly gives the first punch, then kicks her up into the sky as everyone else watches with shock. She comes back to him and slaps her left hand on his arm, but he thinks that she's confused and using the wrong hand, when 22 has her draining system in her left hand. He grabs her and throws her down, then rushes below and punch her back up then shoot her back down. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Androids